My Angel
by ASlover
Summary: How long will it take Sookie to pop Eric's cherry? An example one shot to promote the Poppin Eric's Cherry Contest. AH/OOC


**"Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest**

**Title:** My Angel

**Pen name:** ASlover

**Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin):** Almost Virgin, but not quite

**Primary Players:** Eric and Sook

**Beta'd by:** The super awesome Krismom *hugs*

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**To see all entries in the "Poppin' Eric's Cherry" contest, please visit the C2:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Poppin_Erics_Cherry_One-Shot_Contest/75492/

**MY ANGEL**

Here I sit, with the woman of my dreams, as I approach my 22nd birthday. I'm about to have my first sexual experience. Not that a 22 year old virgin is a big deal but I guess a certain someone was surprised by my virginal status: "How you managed to go untouched for so long is beyond me."

Lets back this story up a little bit. I was always a little backward. I didn't have much interaction with other people for most of my youth. My parents were a product of 'only child' families, as was I. Hence, no siblings, no cousin's. I was home schooled and painfully shy.

Growing up I had a couple of friends who lived on the same street as me, Bill & Sam, who I hung out with through my childhood. When we got older they always tried to include me in on doing all the usual high school stuff, like going to the Bon Temps high school football games.

During one of those high school football games, a certain cheerleader caught my eye. I didn't even notice the other girls. This vision of beauty stood out amongst all the rest. She had the most beautiful blonde, flowing, wavy hair and piercing blue eyes that I could see all the way from the bleachers. The curve of her hips, her slender legs under that barely there cheerleading uniform, her breasts, well, I had never seen anything so gorgeous in my life as this teenage Goddess before me. The way she was doing those cheers and shaking her assets, I couldn't stop staring.

My friend Bill saw me ogling this beauty and ever so cockily said, "see something you like, Northman?"

"Uh, no… I mean… uh, maybe… She's just, um, so pretty…" I sort of mumbled.

"That gorgeous piece of hot flesh my friend, is Miss Sookie Stackhouse," Bill informed me. "And hands off Northman, she's mine," he said posessively.

I was kind turned off at the way he referred to her as a hot piece of flesh… she just looked like an angel to me. I just simply replied, "Oh, ok. I mean, sure, yeah… no worries Compton … I probably wouldn't stand a chance anyway."

"Got that right, Northman. My Sookie is a firecracker, and she's way out of your league." Ok, I was starting to get a little irritated at Bill's harsh words. I was shy-- not deaf, dumb and blind. "Rövhål," I said under my breath.

"What was that Northman? You know I can't stand it when you start talking in Swedish, dude," he said, and laughed it off.

He probably wouldn't be laughing if he new I just called him an asshole.

I nonchalantly kept Sookie in my peripheral vision as the home team continued to score points and she and the rest of the cheerleaders were shaking their pom poms; chanting about Spirit and getting R.O.W.D.I.E.

After the victory, we all went to a celebratory bonfire. All the guys were hanging out by the fire, shootin' the breeze, telling jokes, and bitching about the decline of our civilization as we heard a bunch of giggles in the distance. I looked up and saw the cheerleading squad walking in our direction. Aaaaaaaah. Finally... As I searched for the angel, I saw an attractive girl with long dark hair walk up to Sam and slip her arms around him, gently kissing him on the lips. Sam introduced me, "Eric, this is Tara. Tara, this is my good friend Eric Northman."

I reached out to shake her hand as she said, "Oh yes, the Swedish boy. Sam's told me a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you, Eric."

I felt a little awkward being that Sam had never mentioned Tara to me so I just nodded, and said, "likewise," barely making eye contact with her. She was very pretty.

Then she appeared out of nowhere. Sookie. She looked lovely in her low riding jeans, a black tank top--with her beautiful cleavage right there for the eyes to feast on-- and a hoodie over top that was zipped up just to her breasts. She had her hair pulled back in a pony tail, a few strands falling free and circling her beautiful face. I was staring at the beauty as she approached. "Hey! How ya'll doing tonight?" she said with the brightest smile and the sweetest southern accent ever. "Can someone please toss me a beer?"

Her eyes caught mine gazing at her and I continued to stare. Her eyes never left mine as she quietly said, "hey guys, who's your friend?" I reached into the cooler to get her a beer.

"Eric," I said in such a low voice she didn't even hear me as I handed her the beer. Her fingers brushed mine as she took the bottle from me, and I swear I felt a bolt of electricity shoot up my arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, hun." Damn, she had the sweetest voice.

Sam finally jumped in, saving me. "Sook, this is our friend Eric Northman."

"Oh, hi Eric, it's a pleasure to meet you!" she said excitedly. I just nodded in return as Bill grabbed her and yanked her away.

"C'mon Sook!" Bill shouted. "Terry brought jello shots!" And she was gone.

"Real slät, Eric ... Fuck," I said under my breath. Sam gave me a knowing smile. He could read me like a book.

"You up for some jello shots?" he asked me but probably already knew my answer.

"No thanks Sam, I'm good." I wasn't in the mood for jello shots so I just sat back down by the fire and drank my beer feeling all out of sorts. It wasn't even late yet when my cell rang. It was mum. She was wondering why I hadn't come home yet. Next thing I know I'm explaining that I'm an adult, 18 years old, and hanging out with high school seniors and begging her not to wait up. Thank God we were talking in Swedish cause that whole time I didn't realize that Sookie had come back and was listening to my conversation. As I ended my call she took a seat next to me. I just stared at her because once again, words failed me.

"Hi again," she said softly. I nodded at her in return. My head was spinning, _what do I do? Just be cool, you can do this,_ I thought to myself.

"So, Eric, you're friends with Bill & Sam?" I nodded again. "And you're from Sweden?"

I guess I was required to speak now. "Uh, yeah. Well, I mean, no. I mean, well, my parents are from Sweden. I am Swedish. But I was born here." So awkward. Fuck me. I kept rambling, "but, we... mum, dad and I, that is, we go back to Sweden whenever we can. My grandparents still live there ya know."

"Oh cool! That's awesome!" she said excitedly. "So where do you go to school? And why is this the first time I am meeting you?" She smiled at me and placed her hand on my thigh. Oh, God. I adjusted my sitting position and used my beer bottle to cover up my ever growing hard on.

"Um, I don't go to school. I, well, I am home schooled. And I don't really get out much? I live near Sam and Bill. I see them quite a bit. We play ball together. I mean Basketball, at the park sometimes."

She giggled, "You're cute," and she reached up and kissed me on the cheek. She smelled like a botanical garden and I thought I might pass out, I got so light headed. I chugged the rest of my beer.

"Do you like being home schooled?" she asked me curiously.

"Uh, I guess so. Well, I don't know. It's ok. I really never knew anything else. I know I probably missed out on a lot of stuff. My parents worry a lot and they sheltered me a bit. All this is quite new to me," I said honestly, looking around at all the other kids. "So, where did your girlfriends go?" I asked, needing to get the topic of conversation away from me.

"Well, I'm sure Tara and Sam are getting cozy somewhere and Amelia and her boyfriend Trey already left. Selah and Debbie are cheerleaders too but they are not my friends. They're back stabbing bitches, worse than the Mean Girls," she said this as if I should know what she was talking about.

"Uh, and the mean girls are? I asked curiously.

"Mean Girls. The movie, Mean Girls, you know. That movie about high school girls who are backstabbing bitches?" She seemed genuinely surprised that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Um, I don't believe I've seen or heard of that one," I said honestly.

She chuckled and said, "Well, you're not missing much!"

We sat in silence for a moment. I really wanted to know what was going on with her and Bill. "So, you and Bill? You guys are dating?" I asked.

"Eh, we've been on a couple of dates but we're not exclusive to each other."

"Oh, ok. Well. Uh, someone should maybe, um, tell him that, Sookie. He's seems quite possessive and enamored with you…"

"Oh bullshit…" she said laughing. "Right now he's enamored with his buddies, beer, and last I saw he moved on from jello shots to straight up tequila… I am last on the list. And that's fine by me. I'd much rather be here talking to you. You seem real nice," she said, and flashed that beautiful smile at me again and gave me a nudge, shoulder to shoulder. Was she flirting with me? I had no fucking idea. I was completely clueless when it came to high school, and these social circles.

"Eric? are you ok?" she asked and pulled me from my thoughts.

"Ah, yeah, uh, sure, I'm ok. Sorry. It's just, I… well I think you're nice too. And, I um, well… Och jag tror du är den vackraste tjej jag någonsin som ögonen på," I blurted out._ Such a pussy I am, I can't even tell a girl how pretty she is in the right language._

She giggled, "That is so sooooo sexy when you talk in your native tongue. What did you say?"

"Oh God. Nothing, I'm so sorry, Sookie… I can't help it. Sometimes when I get nervous that happens. Really, it was nothing important." God help me.

She started to say something when everyone came back over to join us. A floozy looking girl, who Sookie referenced as Selah, came over and sat down next to me, opposite from where Sookie was sitting. She slid her arm around me, leaned in and licked my ear. She seriously licked my ear. "I've had my eye on you all night and you are so. Fucking. Hot. I just want to run my fingers through your long, gorgeous blond hair." I literally jumped up like I was on a spring board. Sookie just looked pissed as she watched this unfold.

"Selah, for real?" Sookie asked in amazement.

Selah then stood up as well and looked down at Sookie who was still sitting there in amazement. "No need for you to hog the shy, sexy Swedish boy and keep him all to yourself. Looks like there is enough of him to go around, if ya know what I mean." She then looked me up & down and gave me a wink. I was mortified.

"Selah, you're disgusting," Sookie said, as Selah just smiled and walked away from us. "Eric, just ignore her. She's a pig." I agreed.

Sookie put her hands in the air in my direction. So I grabbed them and pulled her up from her sitting position. She lost her balance and stumbled right into me, her cheek landing against my chest. My arms instinctively slid around her and pulled her into me to keep her from falling. Her gorgeous body molded perfectly to my 6"4' frame and I buried my face in her hair and I inhaled her scent. Feeling her warm body pressed up against me was almost more than I could bare. She was the perfect specimen of girl and I was lost in her. She slid her hands up my back then down again, finally resting them at my hips and she looked up into my eyes with an expression that I could not read and we just gazed at each other for what seemed like forever. I prayed she could not feel the huge bulge in my jeans and I pulled away quickly trying to regain some composure.

Then Bill came, slurred something about me letting go of his girl and grabbed her. Sookie shoved him off, shouting that he didn't own her. Then Sam intervened and pulled Bill aside.

Good God, I had enough drama for one night. "Sookie, are you ok?" I asked her as she rubbed her arm where Bill had grabbed her.

"I'm fine Eric. Just irritated. When Bill gets drunk he can be such an ass," she said, annoyed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry he grabbed you like that, that was uncalled for. Will you be ok? Because I'm going to call it a night. I'm on juvenile overload here. I have to get out of here," I said truthfully.

"I... I'm sorry that we offended you, Eric," she said softly.

"No! No, Sookie. I'm glad you talked to me. I, it's just, I really enjoyed being with you. It's everything else I can do without." I gave her an awkward, reassuring smile.

It must have worked because she smiled right back at me and asked me for a ride home. I agreed and wondered how many uncomfortable situations I could put myself into in one night.

My heart skipped a beat when Sookie took my hand in hers and we started walking towards my car. I turned back to see if anyone was looking and I saw Sam give me a thumbs up as I waved goodbye to him. I smiled to myself.

We pulled into Sookie's driveway that led to an older, white farmhouse. "So this is where you live? With your parents?" I asked her, curiously.

"My Gran. I live with my grandmother. She raised my brother and I after my parents died in a car accident when I was five years old," she said softly.

"Sookie… I… I'm so sorry. I had no idea," I said regrettably. I felt so bad, how stupid of me to assume! "I can't imagine… losing my parents at such a young age. I'm sorry I brought up such a sad time in your life."

"It's ok Eric, really. I have come to terms with it. My Gran is the most wonderful person and the most amazing woman I've ever known. I'm blessed to have her." She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze to let me know that it was ok that I had asked.

"Does your brother live here too? With you and your Grandmother?"

"Jason left for college a couple of years ago. We don't hear from him much…" she said, and I could detect more sadness in her voice. She continued, "When my parents passed away they left Jason and I with substantial life insurance policies. The policies were not accessible to us until we turned eighteen. Once Jason was able to cash in his money, he went to college and we rarely hear from him. So it's just me and Gran for now."

Talking about college made me wonder if Sookie had any plans to go after she graduated. "Do you have plans to go to college, Sookie?"

"I do," she said and smiled. "I'm going for elementary education. I'm going locally though, as long as Gran is around I'll never leave her." I nodded in understanding. "What about you, Eric? What are your plans for college?"

My smile faded. I already knew my future would be one that did not involve Sookie. And for some reason that troubled me.

"Eric? What's wrong?" she said sounding concerned.

"I'm, sorry. It's just that, well... I'm going to college abroad to study architecture in Sweden. I'll be finishing up my home schooling early and I leave right after the holidays."

"Oh," was all she said in reply.

"I've always wanted to go live in Sweden to see what it would be like. I figured this would be the best opportunity," I said bummed that anytime I had with Sookie would be limited.

"It's a wonderful opportunity, Eric. I'm happy for you, really."

The back door to her house opened and an elderly woman, who I assumed was Sookie's grandmother peeked her head out the door.

"Sookie? You ok, honey? You been out there a while, child," she asked sounding slightly concerned.

Sookie laughed and poked her head out the car window. "I'm fine Gran. I'll be in, in a minute!" Her Gran nodded and went back into the house.

"Well I guess I better go. Would you like to come in for a minute and meet my Gran?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course, Sookie. I would love to meet your grandmother," I said truthfully.

We walked into the kitchen and her grandmother was pouring a cup of hot tea. She was wearing a light pink robe with her grey hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Gran, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Eric Northman. Eric, this is my Gran, Adele Stackhouse."

"Oh my stars, Sookie. Where on God's green earth did you find this beautiful boy?" I think Sookie and I both blushed ten shades of red.

I put out my hand out to shake hers and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Stackhouse."

"Oh, pish posh," she said and batted my hand away. "All of Sookie's friends greet me with a hug, even the new ones," she said as she pulled me into an embrace. We hugged for a minute then she said, "Well, it is such a pleasure to meet you, Eric. Are you new in town?" she asked so sweetly.

"Um, no ma'am. I have lived here my whole life," I answered.

"Gran, Eric is home schooled. He lives near Sam and Bill. They're all good friends. He is Swedish and he'll be going to college in Sweden!"

"Well Eric, isn't that wonderful? What an adventure! I tried to talk Sookie into going away to college and spread her wings a little. But she refused. She worries too much about me!"

I smiled at Sookie's grandmother. "Sookie speaks very highly about you, Ms Stackhouse. It's clear that she loves you very much," I said truthfully. "It was a pleasure meeting you but it's getting late and I have to head home." We said our goodbyes and Sookie walked me out.

Once we were alone outside Sookie put her hands on my hips and I'm pretty sure she weaved her fingers through my belt loops as she leaned her forehead into my chest. "Will I see you again?" she whispered softly into my chest. I'm certain that she could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"I would like that Sookie. Very much," I said back to her in a shaky voice. What do I do next? Do I hug her? Kiss her? I needed a guide for typical teenage protocol for these types of situations.

I think Sookie may have sensed my indecision. "Kiss me," she said softly as she looked up at me. Fuck. Me.

"Sookie..." I sighed. "Sookie, I've... never kissed a girl before," I said, embarrassed.

She smiled. "That's ok. There is a first time for everything, Eric," she said, but I just stood there like a dork with my hands dangling down my side. I was so afraid to touch her, afraid I would do something wrong and ruin the moment. "Kiss me, Eric," she said again as she took my hands and placed them on her hips. My hands trembled at the touch of her soft curves underneath my fingers. I stared at her like a deer caught in headlights as she cradled my face with her hands. "Kiss me," she said yet again. Nervously, I leaned my forehead against hers and briefly thought about all those times I practiced kissing the back of my hand; experimenting on how I might kiss a girl one day. But this was the real deal and Sookie was so beautiful. I placed a light kiss on her lips and then another. I slid my arms all the way around her and pulled her into my arms. She shivered as I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip and I moaned as I parted my lips and her tongue slid into my mouth to meet mine. I reciprocated. I had never felt anything so amazing and I relished in the taste of her. Sookie moaned in my mouth as she ran her hands through my hair then she pulled away from the kiss.

"Hmmmmm Eric… You're a fast learner," she said softly as I cradled her, never wanting to let her go.

"Eric, what did you say to me earlier tonight, at the bonfire? You said something to me in Swedish," she asked me breathlessly.

Still in a daze from that amazing kiss, I answered her honestly, "I said you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." I chuckled, nervously.

She smiled and reached up and put her arms around me as she whispered in my ear, "Well, you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen." And then she kissed my neck softly. It was my turn to shiver.

"Thank you Sookie," was all I could say.

Over the next few weeks Sookie and I spent every waking moment possible with each other. Now that I had perfected the art of kissing, I never wanted to stop kissing Sookie. We did a lot of it and some soft touching but nothing more. I felt weird about the Bill situation so Sookie had a talk with him and explained what was going on. I also talked to him about it and he claimed to be ok with me seeing Sookie but I wasn't buying it. He knew I was leaving soon and would be out of the picture so I didn't think he was too worried about mine and Sookie's temporary courtship. I started to dwell on what little time I had left with Sookie and I was constantly edgy.

The holidays approached and Sam's parents were out of town so he decided to throw a huge Christmas party. As soon as I got to the party Selah was on me. "Oooooooh, so nice to see you again, shy Swedish boy," she said as she attempted to give me a hug which I somehow managed to avoid; but still tried to be polite.

"Oh, hey, Selah. Nice to see you again too, um, is Sookie around?" I asked, hoping that Sookie was already there.

"Hmmm," Selah said. "Last I saw Sookie, Eric, she was otherwise detained. Go down the hallway and check the last room on the left," she said with an evil grin and walked away. I went to the room and knocked lightly before entering. As the door opened I saw Sookie sitting on the bed, kissing Bill and then pulling him into an embrace. She looked unaffected by the fact that I witnessed this. I turned around, slammed the door shut and started to storm down the hall when Selah pushed me up against the wall and slammed her lips into mine. I was shoving the bitch off me when Sookie came running down the hall screaming at Selah, "Get your skanky lips off of him," I believe were the words she used.

"Eric!" Sookie shouted. I was fuming. I had just had the day from hell and I could not handle all of this bullshit, teenage drama. "Eric," she said again. "Now I know that you know that this is just a big misunderstanding," she said very firmly.

"You know what Sookie, It really doesn't matter. I came here to say goodbye. My parents and I are leaving for Sweden tomorrow," I said, aggravated.

"Wait… What?" she said stunned. "I thought you were leaving after the holidays! Why are you leaving tomorrow?" She was in tears. I could not stand to see her cry.

"Sookie, my grandfather suffered a massive heart attack and had to have open heart surgery today. We're not sure if he is going to make it. We have to leave as soon as possible. I'm sorry."

"Oh my God, Eric. I am so sorry. Of course you have to go," she said as she led me back to that same room she was just in with Bill and gave me a hug. "Eric, what you saw earlier…"

"Sook, it's OK. I'm sure he was just comforting you…for whatever reason. But that's the way it's going to be. I'm leaving. I'm not going to be here for you. It sucks. I hate this. I can't expect you to wait four years for me. I have nothing to offer you right now. You deserve so much better. I came here to tell you to be happy. Live your life, see other people." My eyes started to fill up with tears.

"You want me to see other people?" she said, shocked. "I don't want to see other people. We can make this work, Eric. Please don't do this," she said it so sadly it broke my heart.

"No. We can't Sookie. It will be too hard. Please understand, this is too much for me. It's for the best, I have to go. I'm so sorry." The Christmas present that I bought for Sookie was in my jacket pocket. I retrieved the small package and set it on the bed next to her. I hugged her but she was as still as a statue, crying. As was I. I left her there in tears. I was a piece of shit for not manning up and claiming what was mine. I let my beautiful angel slip through my hands.

The gift I left for her was a white gold heart shaped locket and I added a note:

_Sookie, my angel, I was going to put a picture of us in this locket but as you can see, the heart is empty. Just as my heart is empty without you. Please forgive me. I love you, Eric_

I cried myself to sleep that night. I cried all the way to Sweden. My parents tried to console me and convince me that I did the right thing. Loving from afar was nearly impossible, especially with the schedule I would be keeping with my classes. I was devastated. I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much after only knowing them for only a few weeks. But God help me, I did love her.

We did get good news when we arrived in Sweden. My grandfather was expected to make a full recovery. That made the holidays much easier, for the most part. Except I couldn't stop thinking about Sookie.

After the new year, I parted ways with my family in Stockholm, and boarded the train that would take me to my new home for the next four years, Lund University. I was extremely nervous when I arrived at my new flat. I had applied for housing through the International Housing Exchange but my flat came with a roommate. Luckily, Bjorn turned out to be a really great guy and we hit it off the moment we met. We found out we'd be in some of the same classes even though Bjorn started the semester before me. It was nice to have someone to show me around.

We had a few days before classes started and Bjorn and a couple of his friends from his study group decided they wanted to go do some site seeing. Pam and Lafayette were from New York and were attending Lund on a foreign exchange program. We hopped the train and traveled down to Malmo to take in some sites. I finally got to see the Turning Torso which is the tallest building in Scandinavia and is an amazing site to see. I was wishing I could share all this with Sookie. I did my best to turn my thoughts away from her.

Bjorn took us to a couple of his favorite bars and we did many toasts to new friends and new beginnings. New beginnings.... without my Sookie... I downed another shot to drown out my sorrows. I was starting to get really drunk and thought it might be time to stop but Bjorn wouldn't hear it. I tried to warn him about my lack of drinking experience but he didn't care. He kept feeding me shots and beers and before long I was outside by the trash cans puking my guts out. Needless to say it was a long train ride back to the university.

I woke up the next morning with a headache like I've never felt before and was nauseous as fuck. I wanted to kill Bjorn. He was making breakfast and the smell of pork pancakes was so nauseating I barely made it to the bathroom.

"Välkommen till Sverige, Eric!" Bjorn shouted from the kitchen. _Welcome to Sweden my ass,_ I thought.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back at him, and heard him chuckle.

And that was how my new life started.

For three years I took as many credits per semester as the school would allow. I continued my classes through summers. I joined the soccer team with Bjorn. I joined his study group. I jogged and worked out everyday. I did everything I possibly could to keep my mind off of Sookie. That is until I would get an email or two from Sam. He was the only friend I kept in touch with from home. I'd ask if she was seeing anybody and he'd ask me if I really wanted to know. That said it all and I couldn't dwell on it.

Going to college helped me escape from the shell I was living in. I went on a few of dates with some nice girls, but I wasn't interested in any of them. Every time I would look at a girl, I would only see my Sookie. I was pathetic. I told Bjorn and Pam all about her. He thought I was nuts. "Dude, you could be getting so much play," was all he would say. Neither one of them could believe that I remained a virgin through college. Deep down I was hoping that Sookie was available and would still have me even though I broke both of our hearts three years ago.

The holidays were upon us and I spent Christmas break with my parents and grandparents in Stockholm again. After everyone went to bed on Christmas Eve I finally had some time alone to check my email. I did a double take when I saw the new message. A Facebook friend request from Sookie Stackhouse with a message attached to it:

_Um, hey, Eric. It's me, Sook. I hope it's OK to contact you, I'm new to this whole FB thing but I saw you on Sam's profile page and I wanted to see how you are doing. I'll understand if I don't hear from you. I hope you have a Merry Christmas._

Of course I immediately confirmed her as a friend and sent her a private message:

_I miss you -E_ ,was all I could type. My hand was shaking when I hit the send button.

I waited for Sookie's response. Finally it came:

_I miss you too, Eric. So much. I tried to forget you, in many ways, but I couldn't. I can't stay on line though, Jason came home for a couple of days and he is leaving tomorrow morning. We are about to have Christmas dinner with Gran and then we are going to church. I know it's late there, maybe you can call me tomorrow? I really don't want to communicate this way. I would rather talk to you. -S_

_That sounds perfect, Sookie. I will call you tomorrow. Enjoy your dinner with your family and please give Gran my love. Merry Christmas. -E_

_I look forward to hearing from you. Good night, Eric. –S_

I barely slept that night. I was so elated that Sookie had reached out to me. It seemed as though she missed me as much as I missed her. Could it be possible that she was still willing to have me after all this time? Christmas day I made the call.

She picked up on the first ring "Eric?" she said softly. My breath caught in my throat at the sound of her sweet voice saying my name. Tears started to well up in my eyes. "Eric?" she said again. "Are you there?"

I cleared my throat before speaking. "I'm here Sookie. I'm sorry, it's just so good to hear your beautiful voice. I've missed you so much."

"Me too," she said softly. "How are you?" she asked me. It sounded like she might be crying too. "I wish I could see you."

"Oh God, Sookie, I want to see you too. I'm, um, doing ok, I guess. School is great and Sweden is awesome. You should come here sometime to visit. It's beautiful."

"I would love to Eric," she said quietly, and then there was an awkward pause before she continued. "Are you seeing anyone?" I barely heard her.

I responded quickly, "No, Sookie, I am not." More awkward silence. "Are you?" I asked softly. Praying to God that the answer was no.

"No. I am not seeing anyone. Not anymore," She continued and proceeded to give me the best Christmas present I could have ever asked for. "I'm here waiting for you, Eric." I heard her soft cries through the phone.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sookie was waiting for me. I wanted to do cartwheels through my grandparent's house. I think I let out a huge yelp and a woo hoo and dropped my phone in the process. I quickly retrieved my phone. "Sookie! Are you still there?" I yelled into the phone but all I heard in response was that her soft cries had turned to giggles on the other end. And just like that, all was right in my world.

Weeks went by and I was going crazy. Chatting and talking to Sookie everyday wasn't enough. I had to see her. I was trying to figure out a good time to travel back to Bon Temps when I got the call from Sookie to inform me that she would be coming to Sweden on her spring break. Which just so happened to be the week of my birthday. My girl was coming to Sweden to see me. I was so happy I thought I would explode. I was going to get to hold Sookie in my arms again.

As time got closer to Sookie's arrival I started to agonize over being intimate with her. I couldn't wait to show her how much I loved her but I was so nervous about it. I started doing some "how to" research online. Bjorn was completely amused by my determination and cracked up when he saw my on line searches. He said, "I got your 'how to' right here" and gave me his porn collection. Pam was giving me information about women's erogenous zones and where and how to touch. I was fairly confident in what to do. I just had to keep my stamina in check.

The day arrived for me to pick up Sookie at the Malmo airport. I was so excited to see her but nervous as fuck. I put on a pair of loose fitting jeans, a blue sweater that matched my eyes and I pulled my hair back at the nape of my neck. "How do I look?" I asked Pam & Bjorn before I headed out the door.

"You look beautiful, as usual," Pam said with a smile. "I think he's glowing, Bjorn," she said as they both chuckled.

"Oh and Eric, I won't be here when you get back. I'm crashing at Pam's for the week," Bjorn informed me. "I don't want to be around when you and Sookie, you know, get acquainted..." he said as he waggled his eyebrows at me. I actually blushed, thanked him for the privacy and went to get my girl.

When I saw Sookie at the airport my heart skipped a beat. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. She was casual, wearing a pair of black yoga pants with a matching long sleeved t-shirt and her beautiful blond hair cascaded down around her face and shoulders. Even after a day of traveling and jet lag, she was stunning. When my eyes finally met hers, she dropped her carry on bag, ran towards me and jumped in my arms wrapping her legs around my waist and she buried her face in my neck. "God, you are so fucking gorgeous," she whispered in my ear. She still had that familiar botanical scent that has haunted me for three years.

"Well hello to you too, beautiful," I said softly and I squeezed her hard, not wanting to take one minute with her for granted. "I'm so happy to see you, Sookie." We were both completely oblivious to everyone around us. And that's when I noticed that she was wearing the locket I gave her so long ago. I smiled and reached out to touch it.

"I have never taken it off," she said softly, "and I'm so happy to finally be here."

"Mmmm, I'm happy too," I said as I reluctantly let go of her and set her back on her feet, placing light kisses on her lips and her neck. After our reunion we retrieved Sookie's luggage and boarded the train to head back to Lund. I took a seat and pulled Sookie into my lap, my arms wrapped tightly around her.

Once we were back at my flat we both decided to rest. Neither of us had been able to sleep with our anticipation of seeing each other and Sookie was exhausted from the trip. She went into the bathroom to freshen up and I crawled in bed wearing only my briefs. Sookie entered the bedroom wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of cotton panties. Instant hard on. She was gorgeous. She smiled, crawled in bed, snuggled right up to me and laid her head in the crook of my neck. The feel of all her curves pressed up against me was torture and pleasure all at once. She kissed my neck, sighed and within a minute she was fast asleep.

I waited a few minutes before I slipped out of Sookie's arms, careful not wake her. I got in the shower, thought of the angel lying in my bed and brought myself to the most pleasurable release I've ever had. Afterwards, I slipped back into Sookie's arms and fell asleep. A few hours later I woke up only to find myself in the same predicament I was in this morning. Sookie was still asleep in my arms with her leg thrown over my erection. Fuck. I got up and did a repeat performance from the morning. Afterwards, I slipped back into my jeans and sweater and started dinner.

An hour later Sookie finally woke up, showered and joined me for dinner. Even through dinner, our conversation was amazing; as if we'd never been apart. I was having a hard time concentrating. Especially since I could clearly see that Sookie was not wearing a bra underneath her navy blue Bon Temps t-shirt.

As she was loading the last dish into the dishwasher, I walked up behind and her and slipped my arms around her, kissing the back of her neck while taking in her floral scent. She relaxed into my arms and let out a moan. "I can't wait anymore, Sookie... Please," I whispered into her ear.

She turned around to face me and took my face in one of her hands. "Oh God, Eric. I don't want to wait anymore either," she said as she reached down with the other hand to stroke me. I practically jumped out of my skin at the shock of her touch, even through the fabric of my jeans.

"Christ Sookie," I moaned, "you're killing me here." I decided to be honest with her. "You know I already had to relieve my self twice today. The affect you have on me is... "

"Really?" she interrupted me and looked surprised.

"Well what did you expect when you crawled in bed with me half naked?" I asked as I chuckled nervously.

"I guess that wasn't such a good idea," she said laughing. "But you should have woken me up," she said with a wink.

"You looked so peaceful, Sook. I thought waking you up by poking you with my hard on might have been a little selfish," I said as I grinned at her.

"Eric, never think that again," she said as she took my hand and led me to the couch. I sat down and she was on me, straddling me. She slowly removed my sweater and stared at my bare flesh and she moaned, "Gaawwwd Eric, you're so beautiful. How you managed to go untouched for so long is beyond me." She smiled as she bent down and kissed my lips softy, continuing her kisses down my neck to my chest. I gasped as she swirled her tongue around my nipple taking it into her mouth, sucking and biting it lightly. I moved my hands up her thighs then to her hips and began removing her shirt. She paused what she was doing and finished removing it, exposing her bare breasts to me. _Oh. My. God_.

I moaned at the site before me. "Fuck, Sookie… so beautiful." I immediately palmed her breasts, squeezing them lightly. I moved my thumbs over her hard nipples and she moaned as her head fell backwards. I lightly licked her nipple, then took it into my mouth sucking it and was happy with the response I got, as Sookie desperately grasped my hair and moaned my name.

I tried to continue my ministrations; I wanted explore every inch of her body but apparently she had the same idea. She kneeled down between my legs and seductively looked up at me as she unzipped my jeans. I lifted my hips for her and she slowly removed them. Her eyes widened when she saw my very large erection and she bit her bottom lip as she took me in her hand and started stroking me. I started trembling as I watched her tiny hand work my cock. I was teetering on the edge. "Sookie, slow down a little…please" I moaned as I leaned back against the couch.

"Shhhhh, Eric," she said softly. "Relax and let me take care of you." When I realized what she meant, I pleaded with her. I didn't want her first sexual experience with me to be me blowing my wad down her throat. But she was relentless. "Look at me Eric," she said as she licked her lips, and then kissed the tip of my cock as she continued to stroke me slowly. She then licked me from base to tip lightly scraping her teeth against me before placing her sweet lips around me and taking me into her mouth, slowly in and out and lightly swirling her tongue around the tip of my cock while she sucked me at the same time. This was pleasure that I never knew existed. My hips involuntarily started fucking her mouth and I ran my fingers through her hair. "Unnnnng, fuck Sookie… feels so good." I wasn't going to last long. She took her other hand and started massaging my balls and it took me over the edge. I felt the pressure and I couldn't hold on. "Sookie! Fuck..fuck... I'm c…c…ming…" I barely got the words out before she deep throated me as far as she could, and I exploded deep in her throat. I sat there trembling in ecstasy as she finished and kissed her way back up to me, gently pressing her lips to mine.

I was in a daze; coming down from the most pleasurable experience I have ever had with a crazy grin on my face as Sookie was kissing my neck, my chin, and my lips. "Eric, are you OK?" she asked me with a smile.

"Christ Sookie, that was..... Fucking fantastic," I said as she was straddling me again. "Thank you," I whispered softly in her ear, and stood up with her in my arms and headed towards my bedroom. "But now it's your turn," I said with a wicked grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Where are you taking me, Eric?" she yelped and giggled as I started tickling her on the way.

"To the bed," I said in my best Nicholas Cage impression. Ok, so I don't know who the Mean Girls are but I know Moonstruck. Mum and dad loved that damn movie.

I laid Sookie on my bed, removed her yoga pants along with her tiny underwear and I took her in as she lay there, sprawled out in front of me. She was so fucking beautiful, and she was finally mine. I laid down next to her and propped my self up on my elbow, my other hand resting on her stomach. I had been waiting for this moment for so long. To touch, feel, and explore a woman but not just any woman. _My angel._ I cradled her face with my hand and ran my thumb along her lips, down her chin, and her neck, and then down to her breasts. I finally went to her center and ran my finger along her slit. My forehead dropped to her breasts as I felt how soft and wet she was. She moaned as she ran her fingers through my hair. My finger found the little nub that I was sure was her clit. I started rubbing it in a circular motion and Sookie started making incoherent noises and moving her hips to the rhythm of my finger. I was over come with happiness knowing that I was pleasuring Sookie. But now I had to taste her. I moved down and Sookie spread her legs for me. I separated her lips with my fingers and licked her from her entrance up to her clit. I took a deep breath and relished in her scent and the way she tasted...she was divine. I licked her clit relentlessly as my fingers massaged her entrance. Sookie was moaning my name over and over and frantically moving her hips, her hands tangled in my hair. "Oh God, Eric, please," she whimpered. I slid my finger rapidly in and out of her and then added a second one. "Fuck, Eric!" she shouted. "Eric... please... curl you fingers a little bit... please," her voice trembled. I did as she asked and curled my fingers and started rubbing the spot I'm sure she wanted me to find. I could feel her walls start to spasm around my fingers. It was the most amazing feeling, knowing I was the reason that my girl was about to come undone. She screamed my name as I felt her whole body tremble around me and I lapped up all she gave to me as she came in my mouth. I moved back up so we were face to face again and I kissed her passionately.

"Oh God Eric, I fucking need you inside me right now," she said desperately. She pushed me onto my back and straddled me, her knees on either side of my hips. She was looking down at me with hazy eyes filled with desire. I gazed up at the vision before me and was completely mesmerized by her beauty. I took her breasts in my hands and lightly squeezed her nipples as she moaned. She took me in her hand and placed my cock at her entrance. She slowly lowered herself on to me and we both moaned in unison as she adjusted to my size. The sensation of being completely sheathed by Sookie was fucking amazing. She rested her hands on my thighs behind her and started moving, riding me slowly. I was out of my mind with emotions and pleasure. I started rubbing her clit, and she moaned, "Mmmmmm....Eric....so...good."

After a while I moved myself to a sitting position and shifted back with Sookie until I was leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Sookie unfolded her legs and wrapped them around me, which caused a deeper penetration and we both gasped. Every single inch of our bodies were touching. It was fucking erotic. We started moving together clutching desperately to each other, years of emotions coming to the surface as we cherished every movement, every touch. We kissed and moaned 'I love you's' in each others mouths as we both got closer to the brink. "Uuung... Sookie...I'm so close.... are you close?" I pleaded with her as I reached down and rubbed her clit. "Please, come with me Sookie...please."

"Oh God, yes Eric!" she cried as we started moving faster and faster. I felt her walls clamp around me as her orgasm took her making her shake uncontrollably. Watching my girl come unglued before my eyes caused my immediate release deep within her, and I came harder than I ever thought possible. After a few moments I was finally coherent enough to speak.

"Wow, Sookie…"

"Shhhhh," she interrupted. "It was perfect...you're amazing," she said softly and smiled.

"So are you," I said, and we kissed over and over. I scooted back down on the bed and lay down with Sookie laying on top of me, still joined in the most intimate way.

"Eric," she said as she yawned. "It's midnight."

I nodded in reply.

"Happy Birthday, Eric," she said softly.

"Indeed it is," I said smiling. "Thank you my beautiful angel, min alskare."

FIN

**A/N Sunkisz, Thank you!! *hugs***

This story does not qualify for entry since it is technically my 3rd attempt at writing. I wrote it to promote the contest for Meads and VL. So thank you, ladies!


End file.
